Majestic Pretty Cure! Items
This is the complete information about Majestic Pretty Cure! items. Transforming Royal Headphone A wing shaped headphone. The headphone is quite big. The color is white with gold rim on the upper wing and three colored jewels on the feathers depending on the cure's color. The back is also white with the same gold rim and a screen. The headphone could be used as communicating item as well. After transforming, the put their headphone to their right ear. After the Majestic Jewels inserted to the screen, the gold rim will shine into the color depending on the jewel. Majestic Jewel Jewels with color depending on the cure's color. The shape is a pentagon with three gold pearls on top. When transforming, these jewel will shine and turned into a light and inserted to the screen of the Royal Headphone. Power Ups Jewels Gemstone Jewel Jewels that become a power up for the cures. To gain this jewel, they must overcome their biggest fear. There are Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Topaz and Amethyst. Fairy Jewel Jewel that created by bond. These jewels created when there's a strong bond between the cures and their fairies. There are Bloom, Freeze, Blast, Flare and Twinkle. Grand Jewel The last power up jewel and appeared when the cures accomplished a big challenge that connected with their dreams. Chloris, Chione, Demeter, Hemera and Selene. Jewel Pact A small white box to hold the power up jewels. When all slots are filled, the box will be able to turn into Legendary Swords. But, to obtain this power, the cures must won the battle with the legendary dragons. If they lose, their body will corrupted by the dragons. Legendary Swords Swords that created from the three other jewels combined with the power of the legendary dragons. They are Grael, Khioneus, Sairyss, Fafnir and Vesperaldus. The swords itself hold an amazing power, but when combined, a new and stronger power will born. Guardian Module A module for the cures to transform into their Guardian Forms. This shaped and is a chest. It was used to be in the center of Majesty Pillars until the attacks and protected by Kiba. Miracle Light Miracle Fleur Light A new miracle light used to pwer up the cures in the movie. It has a pink holder like the usual miracle light and shaped like a unicorn horn and has pink, blue, green, yellow, purple colored pearls on the edges. The light itself shaped like a fleur lis de with two wings on its side and a crystal on top of it. The button to turn hte lights on is the big pink pearl. Trivia * Each power up jewels have some similarities in names and who granted it. ** Fairy jewels are created by bond of fairies, Gemstone jewels are made of the purest gems, and Grand jewel are given by the legendary goddesses. * Even though Cure Twilight came as a 'late' cure, she have the same transforming device, jewels and catchphrase. * The Miracle Fleur Light is used only in the movie, The Lost Wonder of Wonderland and the All Stars Movie. Gallery MPC-trans.png|Royal Headphones (front and back) MPC-jewelmajestic.png|Majestic Jewels MPC-jewelgemstone.png|Gemstone Jewels MPC-jewelfairy.png|Fairy Jewels MPC-jewelgrand.png|Grand Jewels MPC-swordteam.png|Legendary Swords MPC-gardensword.png|Grael Sword MPC-blizzardsword.png|Khioneus Sword MPC-zephyrsword.png|Sairyss Sword MPC-radiancesword.png|Fafnir Sword MPC-twilightsword.png|Vesperaldus Sword mfleurlight.png|Miracle Fleur Light Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Items Category:Transformation Items